The Loss of A Loved One
by Hellbent95
Summary: Bubbles is suffering from a severe depression, and ends up taking her own life. How do Blossom and Buttercup take it? Just read to find out. Rated T for language and content. Chapter 11 coming soon...
1. Chapter 1: The Final Act

Chapter 1

One tear fell after the other. Each falling to the floor splashing silently, the sound covered by the young girl's sobs. This wasn't the first time she sat in her room crying though. It was pretty much what she was known for, what everyone made fun of her for. Which was the reason she was sitting here in the room she shared with her 2 sisters, crying on her bed while they were out somewhere, probably saving the world without her.

Her blue dress was spotted with tear drops as well. But she didn't care, this wasn't the time for caring about a dress. She was trying to stay quiet, she was considerate that way, trying to hide her sobs from her father who was down in the basement. He was probably trying to cook up some new concoction for some crazy scheme, which was actually how her and her 2 sisters were born.

She stood up and went over to her night stand. She opened the top drawer, and inside was a rope she had been saving. The young girl was actually surprised that noone could see this coming, I mean with all the crying that they obviously noticed since they made fun of her for it, you'd think that they would have realized that she was severely depressed.

"This...this is crazy...am I really doing this?" she said through forced sobs. She was holding the rope in her hands, clenching it tightly. Trying to figure out if this was the right choice. But what was right anymore? Were all the jokes right? Was all this pain right?

But none of that mattered anymore. At least it wouldn't soon enough. She floated over to the ceiling fan. But as she approached it she stopped, hesitating. Still unsure of what was about to happen.

She reached up and tied the rope around the first fan she could reach. Considering she was floating it really wasn't that hard. But mentally and emotionally, it was probably one of the most difficult things she had done in her life.

Once it was finished she floated down to the ground. And she sat down on the floor, still trying to figure out what was going on, what she was about to do. But she had already come to terms with this. She was ready for what was about to come.

Once again she floated up, tears still falling from her eyes. Her cheeks now all too familiar to the feeling, she barely noticed anymore. It wasn't important now. She reached out and took the rope into her hand. Her hand was now trembling.

Her anxiety was now kicking in, her heart pounding and it felt like there was a bag of ice in her chest. The feeling flooding her body, that feeling being her adrenaline.

She reached the rope up around her head and slipped it around her neck. She made a makeshift slipknot, being sure it fit around her small and fragile neck. It felt surprisingly light and soft around her collar. As if it was trying to comfort her and console her, telling her it would all be okay.

She floated there for a second and tried to relax, tried to calm her heart and calm her mind, which was racing around now. Trying to figure out what would happen, trying to make sense of the consequences that would occur. But those did not matter to her, they would have no effect on her after all. But that was okay, it would all be okay soon enough, she would soon be calmer than she had ever been.

But she then stopped, she looked up and saw her sister's light streaks flying across the sky, shooting their colors of green and red through the air. They were off onto another adventure, somewhere throughout the world. But they didn't even bother to check on her this morning, didn't even bother to see if she didn't wanted to go with them. They just left, and went to have fun and fight baddies all by themselves.

But oh well, they'd regret it soon enough. They all would.

She made sure the slipknot was secure, that it would work. Then for one last memory and one final scene, she looked around her room. She looked at her toys and all her stuffed animals on her shelves. Each one holding a different memory. Which all came flooding back now, all the battles her and her sister had, all the parties, the memories just attacking her now.

The tears were streaming now, just flooding passed her eyes. Her cheeks were dripping now, almost like rivers were running across her face, the tears no longer falling but flowing down her neck now. Becoming soaked into the rope.

But all those memories were irrelevant now.

She looked over at the sky one last time, took in the view, and fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doorway

Chapter 2

"God damn it Buttercup, did you really have to throw it that hard?" Blossom said, frustrated with her sister. She was holding her shoulder, trying to fight the urge to go over and punch her as hard as she could. Her shoulder had been dislocated in their last battle, and they were on their way home.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I thought you knew it was coming at you?" she replied, a little annoyed now. They'd been flying home for about an hour now, and the entire way there Blossom had been bitching.

They'd been fighting some Eco-Terrorists on the other side of the country, who had been ready to blow up a Nuclear Power Plant. Which really made no sense since if they did, it would destroy all the wildlife and country side around it, but the girls weren't concerned with that. Buttercup had gotten the bomb away from them. But one of the terrorists shot an RPG at her, so in order to save the bomb and stop it from it exploding, she threw it to Blossom. But she had tossed it too hard, so upon catching it, Blossom's arm was pulled out of socket.

Her shoulder was in sharp pain, almost searing. It felt as though a screwdriver was plunged in between her arm and socket, and was being twisted around inside of her. She was quite surprised with herself and how well she was handling the pain.

"Look Blossom, if you want, we can stop right now and I'll pop it back into place for you, I told you I could handle it. Or you can be a whiny bitch the whole way home and let Bubbles do it, and you know she'll be a hell of a lot gentler than I will."

"Yeah no shit, and she wouldn't have propelled a bomb at my head either." Blossom replied. It felt good to actually have a conversation with her sister like this, they never got to hang out anymore, just the two of them. Even if the conversation was loaded with bitchy attitudes and loaded insults. But she didn't mind, it was how their day normally went.

Plus they didn't have to listen Bubbles complain about their fighting. She was always too nice like that, the baby of the group. She hated when they fought and would always start crying about how they never got along. Tears were always a word away with her.

"You think Bubbles is alright?" Buttercup asked, almost out of the blue. But Blossom saw it coming. It happened every time, well the few times they ever left her behind. Buttercup worried about Bubbles. She always did, almost like a big sister, or a mother even.

"Of course she's alright Buttercup. Why wouldn't she be?" she responded. There really was almost nothing to worry about. Bubbles was a good girl, overdramatic and totally over emotional, but a good girl all around.

"I just worry about her, you know?", and Buttercup did worry, she always had. Even if she made fun of her all the time, cracked jokes a lot. But she loved her with all her heart, and would do anything for her. "And I have a bad feeling, I don't know why. But I just do."

"Oooooh come on Buttercup, you know she's alright. She's a tough girl just like us, even if a bit emotional."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she said, but that feeling wasn't going away. A cold, chilling feeling in her chest. It was probably just her anxiety, but even so, it just felt, different. Different from normal anxiety. "Let's just hurry home okay."

An hour later they arrived home, landing softly in front of the front door. They opened the door and walked inside, closing it softly.

"Professor!" the two yelled inside. "We're home!"

"Okay!" the Professor yelled from the basement. Which was where he spent most of his time during the day. It was how he made his living after all. "Do me a favor and go check on your sister, would you? I haven't heard her all day. Frankly I'm a little worried."

"Yes Professor." They called back.

"But first I want to make a sandwich." said Buttercup, "She can wait a few minutes." She floated through the kitchen door, and began doing just that. "Blossom you want one?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I could go for one." Blossom said as she floated into the kitchen to join her. "Make me one with turkey and cheese."

"Fine fine, mayonnaise?" she asked, already pulling out the bread from the bread box. "Oh and do you want lettuce and tomato?" She was now pulling the turkey out of the fridge, and waiting for an answer so she could grab the container with the lettuce and tomatoes.

"Uhm, yeah i guess that'd be good."

"Alright sweet." Was all Buttercup replied with. "Hey you wanna go check on Bubbles, figure I'll make her one to while I'm at it."

"Yeah might as well." Blossom stood up and flew out the door. "Don't forget easy on the mayonnaise." She called as she turned upwards and flew over the banister. She flew to the doorway into her room, but stopped in front of the door.

There was an eerie, chilling aura emanating from her door. Blue light was shining from around the outline of the doorway. It pierced the doorway, shining into the hallway.

"Buttercup..." she called, too frightened to enter the doorway. "BUTTERCUP!"

"What...what...?" she yelled, flying above the banister to meet Blossom. "What's wr...Holy shit...what the hell is that?" Her eyes were wide now, and a look of astonishment came across her face.

"I...I don't know."

"Well why don't you open the door?" Buttercup asked, bemused by the fact that her sister hadn't even tried to open the door yet.

"I...I feel scared Buttercup, I have a feeling that I don't wanna know what's behind there." Blossom said, with the fear audible in her voice. Her voice was shaking, and there was a cold feeling in her chest. Her stomach was fluttering as well.

"Well we need to know what it is, so I'm going in." With that she reached out and took hold of the door. But when she did, the lights emanating from the doorway lit up twice as bright. "Alright..." she let out a breath. "Here we go."

She twisted the doorknob, and the bright blue light enveloped them both.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting the Forces

Chapter 3

The blue light cast around Blossom and Buttercup blinding them for a few short seconds. They immediately threw their hands up and waited for their eyes to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. A high pitch screeching came with it, almost appearing from nowhere. Only becoming audible somehow when the door swung open.

"Shit blossom, where's it coming from?" Buttercup shouted. Trying to make herself heard over the unknown noise.

"I...I don't know. I can't see anything." she said, having to shout as well. She still couldn't see anything. She tried to squint her eyes, to try and make out anything in the room. But it was damn near impossible.

Although this seemed to be more than just a light, more than just a noise. There was a force to it, pushing them backwards. Suddenly a wind blew from the room, a loud boom resonated through the house.

"We need to see what it it!" Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah no shit! But what about Bubbles? Is she alright"

"I don't know! BUBBLES! Bubbles you in there?!" Buttercup shouted. Trying to shout to her sister. A worry was in her now, just about a full blown panic attack. Her heart was thumping in her throat, and her adrenaline was kicking in. "BUBBLES!"

She took a step forward. Leaning forward to fight the strange force and wind throwing her back. The wind forced her eyes shut again, it hit her face and burned in her eyes. "Blossom I can't see, the wind is too strong!"

"GIRLS WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The professor's voice shouted from down stairs. "What was that noise? What's that light?"

"Nothing professor!?" The girls shouted in unison. "We have it under control!"

"Alright girls!" He shouted again. "Just turn that noise off, it's giving me a headache!"

"Yes Professor!" They shouted.

"Well I'm going out. Just don't tear down the house. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Yes Professor!" Buttercup took another step, the wind grew stronger. It was pushing her back, and she threw her foot backward to catch herself. Just then Blossom jumped behind her and caught her. She began pushing Buttercup forward.

"Buttercup it's too strong! We need help!"

"No!" Buttercup shouted. "We need to find Bubbles, I'm not abandoning her." There was anger in her voice, determination. Bubbles was her sister, her baby sister. There was no way she was leaving her now.

She took another step forward. She leaned farther into the light, the force, the wind, all the powers pushing backward from inside the room. She tried to cut through the wind. Blossom pushed her even harder.

Just then Blossom floated off the ground, she floated out from behind and tried to fly into the room. But it was futile. The wind was just too strong, and it pushed her back, flung her out of the room. She crashed into the banister outside their door and fell through. Falling to the floor down below.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup shouted, scared her sister might be hurt or worse. "Blossom what's wrong? You alright?"

"Yeah..." She yelled back. "I'm alright!" She tried to stand up, but fell to her knee. She was hurt worse than she thought. Probably just shock though. She floated up and caught her breath. The wind had been knocked out of her, that wind had been a hell of a lot stronger than she had expected. She definitely hadn't thought it could've thrown her all the way out of her room AND throw her through a banister.

She floated just above the banister and waited there a second. Taking in what she was seeing. She could just barely see the outline of Buttercup there, trying to fight her way through the forces against her. The Blue there literally almost swallowing up her sister.

Blossom floated backwards and stopped when her back hit the wall behind her. Just across the room from the banister and just above the front door underneath her. She closed her eyes, and saw pink. Not black, but pink.

Something began happening. An aura began forming around her, almost like lightning, electricity, began sparking around her. Her hair floated up around her head. And her arms and legs got tense. Her eyes shot open, and their was anger in her eyes. Determination. She shot forward, flew into her room, leaving an electrically charged pink line behind her. She slammed into the back of her sister, and shot forward...1 foot.

They hit the floor and laid there. They started getting pushed back and Buttercup grabbed the floor. She grabbed Blossom's hand. "Blossom grab the rug."

She did just that. "Let's crawl. One hand at a time. Alright?" Buttercup shouted at her.

"Yeah I hear you. Let's go." They crawled one hand at a time. One fistful of rug at a time. But with each inching forward, with each handful of rugging, the wind grew in strength. The light shone brighter. The girls could no longer simply squint their eyes, they had to hold them shut as best they could. The light would burn their eyes otherwise.

"Shit...Buttercup I'm sliding backwards. I can't hang on."

"Take my hand!" Buttercup through out her hand. Blossom opened up her right eye for a second to get her bearings. Just to be able to see where Buttercup put her hand. She closed her eye again and took her sister's hand.

Buttercup took hold of her sister's hand. She waited a second, and the insides of her eyes went from the normal black to Green. An aura grew around Buttercup, it shone green and electricity shot around her. Sparking when 2 strands made contact.

She squeezed Blossom's hand. "You ready?" she shouted. Hoping Blossom could hear her. The high pitch screeching had grown much louder now, to the point where they could barely hear each other anymore.

"Yeah!" she yelled, "Let's do it." Buttercup squeezed her hand, and threw her forward. Propelling her into the blue light. Blossom flew forward with a force, but the wind was much stronger. Blossom had flown forward 6 feet and was thrown back a foot. She hit the floor and took hold of the rug.

She looked up, and her heart hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Loss of a Loved One

Chapter 4

Blossom wasn't exactly sure what she wasn't looking at. Well she knew what it was, but she didn't want to know. She closed her eyes, in hopes that the seemingly real nightmare would go away, and that she would wake up. But it didn't go away, and she didn't wake up.

Above her was her sister Bubbles. Only it wasn't truly Bubbles, it was what was left of her. Her sister was above her, hanging from a rope. Blue electricity was swirling around her. It was cracking and sparking everywhere. The bolts slamming into each other. Wind was swirling and pushing away from her, almost like she had her own personal tornado emanating from her.

Bubbles' mouth was cocked open, almost hanging from where it connected to her face. Blue light was shining from within, as if it the blue light was being created from her heart, her very core. It was not only shining from her mouth, but from her open eyes as well. It was as if the light was coming from her very soul.

"Bu..Bubbles?" Blossom stuttered over her words, her voice now but a squeak. Her eyes were welling up, like a dam about to burst. "Bubbles?"

"Blossom?! Blossom what's going on?" Buttercup shouted from behind her. She still couldn't see anything. And was now worried she might lose track of Blossom as well.

Blossom couldn't get the strength to answer her sister. She was in shock now, unable to understand what was happening, what she was staring at. Tears were now streaming down her face, almost like she had her own little streams. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. Her hands gave up on her, and she flew backwards. Slamming into Buttercup. They both flew into out of the room, and slammed into the wall outside.

Blue clouds were now swirling around the house. They seemed to be everywhere, almost casting the house into a dream like state. Sparkles blinked all around, almost as if little diamonds were floating around the house, or little stars even.

"Blossom what the fuck happened?" Buttercup exclaimed. She was a bit frustrated now because she still didn't know what was going on.

Blossom just sat on the floor, still in shock. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes still shedding tear after tear. Her mouth still hung open, her lips were quivering.

"Blossom? BLOSSOM ANSWER ME!" Buttercup was shouting now. She couldn't stand when people didn't answer her, especially when she knew they could hear her.

Blossom muttered something, but it was too quiet to hear. Totally inaudible.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Bu...Bubbles..." She said again. Repeating her muttered words.

"What? What about Bubbles?" Buttercup was worried now, her voice representing that perfectly. "What happened to Bubbles?"

"Shes..." Blossom started, but before she could finish she broke down. Sob after sob escaped her throat and she couldn't control herself.

"WHAT BLOSSOM WHAT HAPPENED?!" Buttercup was no longer controllable. Her green aura was now swirling around her. Her anger, pain, worry, panic, and anxiety were now in full gear. She was standing and her whole body was tense.

"Shes...dead."

Just then something awoke in Buttercup. Something that noone had ever seen. Blossom to this day says at the moment Buttercup's heart broke. And when that happened, all her anger and pain escaped from the crack.

Buttercup at that moment stood perfectly still. Her eye's changed from green to red and her aura around her changed from green to red as well. The house around her began to shake and she floated off her feet. Her were hanging limp beside her.

She let out a scream. A scream that no human being should ever have the ability to produce, the pitch shattered every window in the house. With that shattering, the blue clouds from within the house began escaping the house. They floated all around Townsville, into houses with families, onto playgrounds with children, and even businesses.

They caused the people to cry, the people that always forced back tears, to final allow their emotions out. People began to share their secrets, to mourn loved ones who had been forced back into their subconscious. They told of their love, their loss, their hate and their fear. People became closer than they ever had before.

Buttercup finished screaming, and floated back to the ground, she let down and fell to her knees. "No..." she mumbled. She shed a tear, just a single tear. It fell fell from her cheek, and hit the ground below her. "Bubbles...no."


	5. Chapter 5: The Repercussions

Chapter 5

Blossom and Buttercup were now both sitting in front of the front door. They were both staring at the floor, tear after tear falling to the floor beneath their face. Their minds were in shock, unable to cope with what was upstairs. They had to hold their eyes shut to keep themselves from looking at the blue clouds floating around the house. It served as a constant reminder of what was just upstairs and through the doorway.

A loud boom resonated from upstairs, and the wind kicked up. It was leaving the room now and blowing throughout the house. Butter cup picked up her head, and looked upstairs. The wind was visible due to the blue around the house. The blue clouds were moving in circles around the house. She could see it leaking from within the room as if there were dry ice inside.

"Blossom..." she whispered, too weak to talk normal, "Blossom we can't just leave her there."

"I'm not touching her," she said, anger audible in her voice. Blossom was still in shock, not able to hear herself or what she was saying. She looked up and glared at her sister. "Don't you think I know she can't just stay there, but you didn't see her Buttercup. You didn't see what she was like, what she did to herself."

"What do you mean what she did to herself?" Buttercup asked. She didn't understand what her sister, didn't want to understand. She was in disbelief.

"She killed herself Buttercup..." Blossom said, with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Wha...what? Bubbles would never do that." Buttercup said, shock now hit Buttercup. Denial kicked in and she couldn't understand. Bubbles would never kill herself, Bubbles was too sweet and innocent to do such a thing. She was the optimistic person Buttercup knew, and would help anyone. She even remembered when Bubbles had told her of how stupid and idiotic of a thing suicide was, and how Bubbles was extremely against it. Bubbles would never kill herself, never.

"I saw her Buttercup, she did it."

Another loud boom came from the room upstairs. The wind began physically moving things in the house. A vase next to them fell off of its stand. The Tv behind in the living room shattered. They could hear silverware falling over in the kitchen and their sandwiches fall off the counter as well. A shelf upstairs in their room was thrown across the room and slammed into a wall.

The screeching was gone but now they had to fight to hear themselves over the wind.

"Blossom! I know Bubbles, she would never kill herself, never. Don't you tell me she did that, because she would never. That's total bullshit and you know it." Buttercup had to fight to get her words out over the sobs and tears. It was a metaphorical war deep down in herself.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom stood, and her voice rose. She was now screaming at her sister, trying to drill it home into her head. "I SAW HER BUTTERCUP! THERE'S NO DENYING IT! SHE'S DEAD! SHE KILLED HERSELF!"

"NO!" Buttercup floated up, she was holding her head and shaking from side to side. Trying to force out what she was hearing, what her sister was claiming happened. She knew Bubbles too well, she would have seen it coming. It was impossible, just totally and utterly impossible. "No no no no no..."

Another loud boom resonated from upstairs. Louder than all the others. The Blue light from within cast into from the doorway and shined across Buttercup. Blossom looked up, and stared at the doorway. Buttercup spun around and stared into the doorway. But they saw nothing but the blue light. The wind picked up and pushed Buttercup back. She slammed into the wall, and grunted in pain upon impact.

A loud creaking and cracking was heard above their heads. They looked up and roof was gone, pushed away from wind. The sky above them was enveloped in black clouds. Which was strange because earlier today when they were out fighting Eco-Terrorists it was a perfect sky blue. But then they looked to the room where Bubbles was.

A blue tornado was spinning and swirling from within. Blue electricity was crackling and lashing out from the tornado. Suddenly lightning struck from the sky, a perfect baby blue streak across the sky. It slammed into a tower in Townsville, causing a massive explosion. A black cloud filled with fire floated up from the impact zone.

"Blossom..." Buttercup stammered.

"Yeah Buttercup, I see it." Blossom spoke, now floating next to Buttercup. They stared in awe at what was before them. They floated up and out of the house.

"How is this happening?" Blossom asked. Even as bright as she was, she was unaware of how this could occur. She knew that her and her 2 sisters were not exactly human, not really normal. But who could know that this much power was within them. Just waiting for a chance to escape. Was this where their Powers originated? Was this how they could do all the amazing things they did, how they could fly and have super strength?

Lightning began striking all around them. Streak after streak crossed the sky. Blue flashes shining through the air. Once in awhile making contact with a building or just hitting the ground randomly.

Suddenly something began floating from the house below them. A blue light rising from the room. Both girls knew what it was, but still they watched as it floated up. They stared, and slowly they could make out what was inside the light.

Bubbles' body floated up, her head cocked back and mouth hanging open. Her arms hung limp on her body. Her legs dangling, swaying slightly from side to side. The white rope that comforted her just a few hours ago, hung from her collar, a bruising on her neck visible just above it. Her pigtails hung from behind her head, flowing gently with the direction of the wind around her. The baby blue light was shining as brightly as ever, still emanating from her mouth and two open eyes. It lit up the sky, almost as if she was her own version of the sun.

"Bubbles...?" Buttercup stammered..."Bubbles...? BUBBLES?!"

_**Author's Note: Please if you read this, I simply ask that you leave a review. Just to let me know if you think I'm heading in the right direction. And let me know what I can work on. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Comforting

Chapter 6

"Bubbles..." Buttercup whispered, almost too weak to speak. She closed her eyes and forced back another wave of tears. Seeing Bubbles was too traumatic for her, and it brought feelings she wasn't prepared to handle just yet. The world was in a state of despair and chaos.

"Buttercup..." Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder, and attempted to comfort her. "I know this is rough, but we need to stop whatever's happening. If we don't, we don't know what will happen" she spoke.

"I know Blossom, but what can we do?" she asked. "We don't even know where all of that is coming from. All we know is that it's coming from Bubbles."

"Well..." Blossom said, she was confused, too freaked out and still in shock to really think of what they could do. Her mind just wasn't in the right place, with everything going on around her. Suddenly lightning struck next to them, the strike passing by Buttercup, nearly inches away from her face. But they didn't really notice, they were too taken in by Bubbles. "What the hell can we do? We can't just wait it out." She was becoming frustrated with herself now, she was normally smarter than this. Able to solve almost any problem, but something was wrong, her head just wasn't working, wasn't able to figure things out.

"We have to reach Bubbles," Buttercup whispered, the idea suddenly coming to her. "Maybe if we can get close to her, we can see what's coming out of her, that light. It seems like that light is the power, you know?"

"I guess we can try that..." Blossom said, but she wasn't ready for that. Getting that close to Bubbles' body would be too much for her, she was her baby sister. And now she was gone. "But Buttercup I..."

"Blossom, it'll be alright." She cut her off, she didn't want to hear the rest of what she had to say. She already knew, and she placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder. "I'm right here with you, and we still have each other. We can do this Blossom." She hugged her sister just then, something she never did.

Blossom felt a sense of relief right then. A sense that everything would be alright, that they would be able to get through this. They separated, still holding each other's hands, and turned their heads to both look at the spiraling blue wind. The shining light emanating from within the eye. Lightning struck just few feet in front of them, flashing and blinding them momentarily. But they still floated there, unflinching.

"You ready for this Blossom?" Buttercup asked, her heart thumping in her throat.

"Ready as I'll ever be Buttercup." she responded. She could still barely see, white encasing her world around her. She closed her eyes, her world going from white to black in an instant. She reopened her eyes, and her world was now a blur, as if cellophane had been placed over her eyes.

"Alright, here we go." Buttercup said, and she took hold of Blossom's hands.

_**Author's note: I'd just like to apologize for how short this chapter is. I know it's ridiculously short, but it's necessary for the story. Again, I'm sorry. **_


	7. Chapter 7: The Attempted Rescue

Chapter 7

Buttercup stared off into the distance, watching the blue whirlwind spin wildly. Almost mystified by it, unable to understand what had caused such a force to be brought into existence. She knew what was inside of it, who was inside of it, but didn't know WHY it was there. But she knew they needed to rescue Bubbles, or her body anyway.

Buttercup took hold of Blossom's hands. "You ready Blossom?" she asked, squeezing her hands gently. "We might only get one shot at this..." she said, her anxiety kicking in, doubts beginning to form. She didn't actually know if this would even work, but she knew it was probably their only shot.

"Yeah..." Blossom replied, her voice stern, no longer wavering. Blossom had forced her doubts out of her mind, her focus being on getting her sister out of there, of laying her to rest the way she truly deserved. "...I'm ready Buttercup."

Buttercup closed her eyes and began to focus, her mind clearing and drowning out everything around her. Her mind lit up with a green haze, the color slowly growing brighter and brighter. Until it was almost blinding her inner eye. Her aura grew around her, the electricity once again crackling and lashing out violently. Blossom ignored it, focusing on her role in this play. Buttercup squeezed Blossom's hands tighter, and slowly tighter, and then even tighter, causing Blossom to wince a little, unused to being the one feeling the power of Buttercup's enormous strength. But she knew it was necessary. Blossom dulled out the pain. Pushed it away, but then a new pain emerged, a sharp pain arising in her right leg, just below her thigh. She looked down and saw a gash across her leg. Just then a crack shot next to her, a shock ran up her leg and she yelped and another gash was now on her right arm. Buttercup's aura was lashing out, striking her. She would just have to ignore it, to push out the pain.

Buttercup was still in her own little world. Still focusing on her aura, on building her power. She would need almost all of it after all. Her hair began to float upward, almost suspended in mid-air, as if maybe she was underwater. The light in her eyes grew brighter and brighter still, she could no longer see. Suddenly she felt it, the power, and her eyes shot open. Her eyes were no longer normal, but emanating a bright green. Her mouth stretching out in an eerie grin. She began to spin, slowly at first, Blossom almost didn't even notice they were actually moving at first. But she grew faster, and faster, and faster. Buttercup squeezed Blossom's hands tighter now, and the pain could no longer be ignored. It physically hurt her, tears were on the verge of falling, but she forced them back.

They spun faster and faster, Blossom's dress rippling from the wind. Her bow flew from her head, disappearing off in the distance. Blossom attempted to see where it went, but couldn't keep track of it with how fast she was spinning. She could no longer keep herself oriented, so she closed her eyes. _Oh, shit..._ she thought to herself, she felt her hands slipping from Buttercup's, and another shock of pain rushed through her arms. She heard a loud crack, almost snapping. Her hands had been broken, and a tear fell from her eye. The pain definitely could no longer be ignored. She cracked her eyes open and looked down at her hands. Buttercup's hands fully engulfed her own, and her hands no longer looked like actual hands. They were crushed, almost to the point where Buttercup could make a fist if she wanted to. Blood leaked through Buttercup's knuckled and flew off into the distance from the shear wind force.

"Here. You. Go. Blossom." Buttercup had to stop between each word, her power was all focused into her spinning, and she could barely bring herself to talk. "3..." she started.

"2..."

_Here we go..._Blossom thought.

"1..."

Buttercup's hands released. Blossom soared through the air, the wind pushing her skin on her face, her skin tightening. She watched as the world shot passed her in a blur. Her arms were pressed against sides to make it easier to fly through the air, to lessen the wind resistance. Suddenly a loud boom was heard, it echoed back to Buttercup who was regaining her composure. It pushed her back a foot.

Blossom had broken the Sound Barrier.

She was flying straight for the Blue Whirlwind. But she was slowing down with every second of flight.


	8. Chapter 8: Screams of Pain

Chapter 8

_Shit... _Buttercup thought to herself, _She's not gonna make it. _

Buttercup stood there, watching her sister fly faster than she could totally keep track of, hurdling straight for the blue tornado off in the distance. But with every second she watched her, she realized more and more, just how quickly she was slowing down. There had to be something she could do, anything.

Buttercup's aura was beginning to lessen, the exhaustion from spinning so rapidly and yet holding her aim so well finally setting in. The electricity in the field around her lessening, lashing out less rapidly, and her hair beginning to fall back to her shoulders.

Suddenly an idea popped into Buttercup's head, she needed to give Blossom one final push, a thrust forward, once she hit the outer layer of the Blue Whirlwind. To get her just far enough in where she could hit Bubbles and knock her out of the tornado. Her eyes focused and locked onto Blossom, if she timed it just right, she could hit Blossom just as she slammed into the winds. But she'd have to go now, or she'd miss the window.

And that she did.

**- Scene Change to Blossom - **

Blossom was still flying through the air, heading in a straight line for the center of the Blue Tornado. The light emanating from the eye of the storm, where Bubbles' lifeless body was located. She knew what she had to do, and she would need to before the storms got any worse. God knew how many people in Townsville had been injured or lost their homes already, or worse.

The pain from her hands was still radiating throughout her body, she couldn't even force herself to wiggle a finger, let alone knock Bubbles out of the whirlwinds. But that was if she could even reach her. She needed to figure something out, anything. She forced her eyes open and locked onto her target, Bubbles could barely be made out inside of the seeming ball of light.

Suddenly a screeching sound began radiating from within the Tornado, a high pitch wailing. It shocked Blossom, and a pain shot through her head. Her hands shot up instinctively and covered her hears.

"FUCK!" she screamed, the pain in her hands intensifying when they made contact with the sides of her head. A sonic boom slammed into her body, a wave originating from the ball of light coming from Bubbles, and through her off course. She began wobbling but corrected her path of flight, still streaking through the air.

"What the hell is that? Fuck that hurts..." Blossom whispered to herself. The screeching was intense. But almost familiar. Something about it was just not right to Blossom, but the pain was to severe to allow her to think clearly. She removed her hand from her hear, just slightly, enough to be able to try and listen to the sound. It sounded like...

..._Bubbles..._

Just then it hit Blossom, just exactly what the sound was. It was Bubbles' screeching, one of her many powers or talents. Only this wasn't the one familiar to the sisters, it was violent. Filled with pain, and anguish. It was a horrifying sound, and 10x more powerful than anything Bubbles had emitted when she was alive and well, in the thousands of battles she had gone through. This was terrible.

Blossom's eyes blurred, tears welling up inside of her, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get Bubbles out of there, before her emotions got the better of her. She curled up a little, raised any power she had left within her, and forced it to her legs. A boom radiated from her feet, and shot forward, effectively doubling her speed.

She looked forward, and slammed face first into the outer layer of the Blue winds.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last One Standing

Chapter 9

Blossom hadn't been aware of the massive powers of the Winds, and she didn't believe Buttercup had known either. She couldn't have, because Buttercup would never do that to her.

Blossom slammed face first into the outer layer of the Blue Winds. Her nose fractured in three different places, cracking and folding into her face, the tip of her nose actually touching her cheek bone. The winds were powerful, slamming into Blossom and taking hold of her. Dragging her with them. Blossom could no longer control her path of flight, she was helpless, spinning round and round inside of the Blue Whirlwinds.

Shards of glass and rubble from all over had been picked up from the path of the tornado, flying in all directions. Glass flew past Blossom, slicing her arms and legs, slashing her in fifteen different ways. Her blood flying from her body and being taken by the winds. Debris slammed into her, leaving bruises and fracturing her bones.

She screamed in agony, her voice filled with pain and distress. But no one would be able to hear her, her voice was overshadowed by the shrill and constant shrieking of Bubbles. Her voice carrying throughout Townsville, leaving Blossom there essentially silent.

**- Scene change to Buttercup - **

Buttercup stopped mid flight, just about to reach Blossom. The shock setting in, watching her sister being dragged away by the winds. "No..." she whispered to herself. "No no no no no..." Blossom flew round in round in front of Buttercup, and Buttercup followed her with her eyes. Helpless to stop her or pull her from the winds.

Buttercup shook, unable to believe what she was watching. Blossom started bleeding, blood flying in all directions. Painting the blue tornado with reds of all shades. Debris flew into Blossom, cracking her in the head and smashing her in the ribs. Blossom's body went limp, she began spinning wildly like a rag doll. Buttercup's heart began racing.

"Shit shit shit...I lost Blossom. FUCK!" she yelled, tears formed in her eyes, her world blurring. "What the fuck am i gonna do?"

A cut appeared on Blossom's face, painting a piece of glass red as it flew by Buttercup's face. "God damn it, I need to do...something!" she says, her voice shaking with fear and anxiety. Her adrenaline was pumping, her mind unable to come with with an idea. She shrieked with anger and thrust her fist forward, punching the air. But her arm slammed through the outer layer of winds, and stayed there. The wind didn't take her with it.

She thrust her other hand inside, and yet it still didn't take her with it. Blossom's limp body flew past Buttercup again, just barely out of her reach. Her body spun wildly, almost violently. She slammed into a full window, it shattered on impact. Her dress tore in four different places, her stomach was visible now through her dress. Another tear appeared above that one, her breast and nipple visible through the tear, the fringe flapping violently in the wind.

Buttercup took a step forward, thrusting her arms up to her elbows in the winds. Blossom took a second lap past Buttercup, just mere inches away from Buttercup's hands.

"Come on Blossom..." she whispered to herself.

Tears streaming down her face, unable to understand why she couldn't catch her. Why she couldn't save anyone, why she couldn't do anything right. Every plan she'd had today had failed, everything she'd done had gone to shit. She was about to lose both her sisters, and there seemed to be nothing she could do. Why couldn't one thing just go right for a change? She could save everyone in the world, any person in trouble. But the two people she couldn't live without, the two people she truly wanted to live, wanted to save, were about to be taken forever. She needed them. She needed them. She. Needed. Them.

Blossom began a third pass by Buttercup, spinning wildly, her body still limp. Buttercup looked at her, and thrust the rest of her arms into the winds, her face mere inches from the wall of blue winds. She felt Blossom's hair brush against her finger tips, and her eyes shot open. She turned to her right and threw her arm as far as it could go inside of the winds. Her fingers wrapped around Blossom's red hair, and locked into place, taking hold as tight as she could.

Buttercup let out a massive yell, and yanked on her head. She swung blossom's lifeless body against the wind and above of her head, tugging against the resistance of the winds. Blossom flew through the outer wall of the whirlwinds, the resistance on Buttercup disappearing. She let go of Blossom's hair, and flew up, catching Blossom in the air.

Buttercup floated to the ground, carrying Blossom's body in her arms. Her feet touched down on the ground, and she laid Blossom down on the ground. Buttercup felt for a pulse, it was faint, but still there.

"Don't worry Blossom..." Buttercup whispered. "...I'll get her."


	10. Chapter 10: A Nightmare Turned Reality

Chapter 10

Buttercup stood up and looked down at her sister. She didn't want to just leave her laying here on the ground, but it was all she could really do. At least for now. She floated up a little ways, and with a reluctant sigh, flew up into the air. Leaving Blossom laying on the ground, to get some much needed rest.

"Alright Bubbles, here i come." she said to herself.

Buttercup stopped in front of the outer layer of the Tornado, her nose just mere inches from the winds. She stared into the winds, looking at Bubbles. Who's silhouette was visible through the bright blue light. Buttercup squinted, trying to peer through the light, to make out her sister entirely. Suddenly, it became visible...

...Bubbles floated there. Her body limp and almost hanging. Her arms lying at either side of her, swaying slightly back and forth. Her eyes closed and seemingly peaceful. She was wearing her classic blue dress, the ones they always wore on their adventures. But it was cut up, torn in many different places. Her belly was visible through a tear on her dress. Her nipple through another. There was a slight cut on one of her legs, blood dripping slowly down her leg, a clear path for the blood to follow already visible. But Buttercup looked up to her face again, almost sure she saw something that couldn't be there. But it was exactly what she thought, tears were flowing down her face. Her cheeks visibly wet and smeared. Mascara flowing down her face as well. Which had to be impossible, you couldn't cry when you were dead could you? No that had to be impossible. It had to be.

Suddenly a boom resonated behind her. She spun around, thinking at first that an explosion had to have happened behind her. She knew Bubbles was her main priority, but would save anyone in need of it. She would never forgive herself if someone died, and she could've done something about it.

A bright pink light shone up to her, it blinded her at first and she threw her hand up to cover her eyes. She squinted her eyes and tried to peer through the light, to see what was going on.

Blossom was rising off of the ground. Floating into the air belly first. The light shining out of her mouth and eyes, her arms hung limp at her side, waving slightly back and forth. Her legs hung down as well. Her hair hung limp, moving slightly with the winds. The light surrounded her, almost in a bubble.

"No." Buttercup whispered. She shot down towards Blossom, trying to reach her before anything happened. Before she became like Bubbles. "Not you too."

Another loud boom resonated from Blossom, Blossom's body shook with the incredible force, it slammed into Buttercup. It threw her backwards, her body flipping over itself. She slammed through an outer wall of a building behind, coming to a stop as she hit a second wall inside. She hit the floor hard, bouncing only once. Slowly she picked herself up.

"Why?" she whispered. She let out a scream of pain and anguish, punching the floor. Her hand disappearing between the broken floorboards. She pulled it back out, only to thrust it down again. She needed to feel the pain of the wood cutting into her, to know she was still awake and alive, not dreaming this awful nightmare around her.

The winds outside picked up, almost doubling in strength. Buttercup looked up through the whole she had created in the wall. She saw Blossom floating slowly higher into the air. Winds began to surround her body, just as they did Bubbles. Only these winds were pink. A crack of blue lightning shot through the air just outside the Buttercup sized hole in the wall. Almost as if it was trying to discourage Buttercup from continuing her battle.

But it would not stop her.

**Author's Note: I'd just like to apologize for how long i'm taking with these updates. I've simply been busy with school work and life. I'm also working on stories unrelated to fanfiction, and don't have as much time as I did before. Again, I apologize.**


End file.
